mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kazooie
Kazooie is one of the main protagonists of Rareware's Banjo-Kazooie series, along with Banjo. Characteristics Kazooie is a red-crested breegull who lives in her pal Banjo's backpack most of the time, poking her head out only to berate various other characters with insults and jabbering. She does leave the backpack on occasion, but her friendship (and rent-free apartment) with Banjo always leads her back eventually. ''Banjo-Kazooie Series'' According to Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Kazooie was originally discovered by Banjo on Breegull Beach inside the blue backpack one day. For whatever reason, the two became friends at some point after that and Kazooie lived an annoyingly-quiet life with Banjo and his sister Tooty for an unknown period of time. In 1998, Kazooie finally convinced Banjo to go out on an adventure somewhere, although Banjo insisted on taking Tooty along as well. Kazooie got her wish when Gruntilda captured Tooty, forcing a rescue operation. Kazooie thoroughly enjoyed learning cool moves and witch-bashing, although having to deal with Bottles, Mumbo Jumbo and Banjo's constant desire to help everyone was a constant pain in the butt to her. Eventually, Grunty was buried and Tooty saved. A few months afterward, Klungo devised a plan for Grunty to escape her rock prison and go back in time, preventing Banjo and Kazooie from ever meeting. Kazooie was taken back in time by Mecha-Grunty in order to prevent her past self from meeting up with Banjo. Luckily, Banjo followed Grunty and, with help from Mumbo and Bottles' ancestor, rescued Kazooie. The two of them proceeded to beat Grunty and restore the timeline. Convinced that they had not seen the last of Gruntilda, Kazooie insisted that she and Banjo continue practicing their moves and refining their abilities. In 2000, her instincts proved correct when Gruntilda's sisters Mingella and Blobbelda rescued her and destroyed Banjo's House in the process, killing Bottles. Kazooie was instantly pumped to get off on another adventure and, while Bottles' brother Jamjars was every bit as annoying to her as Bottles himself was, she learned to separate from Banjo and lay the hurt on the witch's minions herself. After defeating Grunty a second time and reviving everyone who died, the duo went into "rest mode" once more. Kazooie, however, wasn't pleased with sitting around and doing nothing. She jabbered constantly at Banjo to keep practicing moves. Banjo flatly refused this time, deciding instead to start fixing up his house for a few weeks. After that, the pair slipped into a depressing lifestyle of boredom, Xbox 360 and pizza. After eight whole years of nothing, Grunty reappeared in 2008. However, another being also revealed himself: The Lord of Games, a near-omnipotent character that set up a vehicle-based challenge between Banjo and Kazooie and Gruntilda for the rights to Spiral Mountain. Kazooie was not one bit happy about this, since L.O.G. had swapped her moves for a magical wrench. After an arduous journey in which Kazooie constantly felt as if she got the shaft, Banjo finally defeated Grunty and legally earned the deeds to his home. Kazooie also got her old moves back, so the adventure wasn't a total waste after all. Then in 2010, Kazooie heard rumors of a racing tournament starring a blue hedgehog of some sort. Kazooie helped Banjo fix up the 'Bolt Bucket' and join in the race against Sonic and friends. ''Donkey Kong 64'' '' DLC trailer.]] Banjo and Kazooie, have their faces displayed on a shower in the treehouse in the beta version of Donkey Kong 64. This cameo had later been removed, along with the entire stall itself. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The announcement at the Nintendo Direct at E3 2019 that Banjo and Kazooie were joining ''Smash Bros. completely broke the internet. People had wanted him in the game for years. He was reportedly considered for Smash Brothers Melee alongside 007 (aka James Bond), but due to Nintendo’s deal with Rareware expiring, the bird and bear duo had to wait some time before their inclusion in a Smash Bros. game. Trivia *Banjo and Kazooie are the fourth foreign-created characters to be playable in Smash Bros.: they alongside Diddy Kong and King K. Rool were created by British developer Rare Ltd., and Dark Samus was created by American developer Retro Studios. *They are the first third-party fighter to be created outside of Japan, and the first fighter in general to belong to a completely foreign franchise. *Kazooie is the second female third-party fighter, after Bayonetta. *Kazooie is the fourth playable bird in the Super Smash Bros. series, following Falco Lombardi, King Dedede, and the duck in Duck Hunt. She is the first female bird, and the first to originate from a third-party franchise. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Characters Category:Birds